Monster Love
by MasterShakugan
Summary: Bu has been kidnapped.Zick,Elena and Bombo came to rescue him from the Anguane's.


Monster Love

Characters:  
Zick- 4th year college

Bombo- Monster

Synakutz Bu- Monster

Elena-4th year college

Jeremy-Maximum Tutor

Zob-Zick's Father

Bombo flew through the air and fights evil monsters away.  
He fights till' he reaches confronts him,  
but before he could finish,Bombo heard a voice."Wake up,  
sleepy head time to do your work"

He wakes up with a checks the attendance of the monsters"Bombo,Ben-Talak,Clak-Ritak....."Before He could finish Zick came running down stairs "Hey Jeremy,have you seen Synakutz Bu? I haven't seen hime since last night."

"Look around the house and find him" Jeremy they could look around the house Zob said to Zick "Zick,you haven't been good at taking time since gradeschool it's almost 8:00"Zick then said "Fine,bye dad,I'll be going to the Ancient Armoury later"Then he left.

--Dismissal Bell Rings--

"Elena lets go to the Ancient Armoury" Zick said excitedly.  
"Ok,why are you so excited?"Elena asked Zick.  
"Well, I wanna tell you something"Zick said.  
"Ok then,What is it?"Elena asked somewhat confused.  
"Lets go to the Flyvans first"

--Behind the School--

They climb into the flyvans and flew away."What are you gonna tell me Zick?"Elena asked."Well,this morning, Bu got missing."Zick said to Elena."Then what are we waitin'for let's go find him"Elena said."No,let's tell the other tamers about this first.I have a bad felling about this"Zick said while helping Elena climbing down the flyvan.

--At the Ancient Armoury--

"Timothy,Bu got missing"Zick said to his tutor."We know and we already know his location."Timothy said to his trainee.  
"Where?"asked Zick."He's at the Anguane Lair"Jeremy said pointing at the map."Ok,we'll be going"Elena told the other tamers."Ok then,GoodLuck"

--At the Forest--

Zick sensed something.A bush shot that bush then discovered it was only Bombo."What are you doing here?"  
Zick asked somehow surprise."Please let me come with you"  
Bombo pleaded Zick"Ok,OK,as long you did not cause any trouble"Zick told Bombo."Zick,ummmm...I felt something strange"Elena told Zick frightened."What is it Elena?"  
Zick asked Elena.

"Emily,we caught this monster for you."one of the Anguane said.  
"Great,now put him into a cage"Emily told the anguanes.  
"Yes,Emily"they responded

"Elena something wrong?"Bombo asked."I....I..I'm frighten"  
Elena said in a frightened voice."Don't worry Elena as long I'm here you'll be alright"Zick said to Elena while holding her hand."Thanks Zick"Elena said smiling."Zick and Elena is in love,weeeeheeee."Bombo teases them "BOMBO"  
they both chase him.

--At the lair--

"Elena,stay here with Bombo I'll go to the other end"Zick whispers to Elena."Ok Zick"they both went one pillar to another until he reach a opened it,before he could went inside,someone stopped him."Where do you think you're going mister?"one of the Anguane said

"Zick"Elena shouted then kicks the the anguane quickly got them both then put them both in a went to the door quietly.

--At the cage--

"Elena you should not come and save me"Zick said.  
"Zick we're bestfriends,we should work together"Elena said "But,you will get hurt"Zick holds Elenas hand and embraces fell from Elenas eyes."Zick,we are a friend,we should be working together".Zick turned to Elena and kissed her."We will be alright"he said to her.

Bombo went to the room where Zick and Elena had been caged."There you are!"Bombo said."Bombo,get us otta here"Zick said to held out a key and put it inside the keyhole."Bombo,where did you find that key?"Elena asked."For emergency used"Bombo replied."We got to find Bu"Elena told the two."Bombo,Follow me,you too Elena"Zick told them.

They goto room to room until they find the cage."Bombo,give me the key."Zick ordered gave the key to Zick.  
Then Zick opened the cage."Bu you're alright!"they said happily."Yes,Im alright"he said to them"Lets go back"

--At the forest--

Zick whistles that it echoed through the forest then two flyvans went flying down to them."Lets go back to the Ancient Armoury"Zick told them.

Zick carries Elena to the flyvan.

--At the Armoury--

"We rescued Bu"Elena said to them."Great Job Zick,Elena and Bombo."Jeremy told them.

--While flying to the way home--

"Elena,wanna have a....date...tomorrow?"Zick asked Elena nervously while blushing."Sure,Zick"Elena kissed Zick at his cheeks then enjoyed the view.

--The End--


End file.
